


Healing

by JustMiloPlease



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Short Stories [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressing, Drabble, Drarry, M/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, Sad, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMiloPlease/pseuds/JustMiloPlease
Summary: Draco and Harry both need healing after the war. Perhaps they find it with each other.





	

Healing takes time. Not days, weeks, months. Some people die still damaged. For the boy who lived, the healing didn’t start until well after he needed it. For the ex-death eater, he believed he wasn’t deserving of the healing he required.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://pompeiismilo.tumblr.com/


End file.
